Stay
by fjdkjfsklafadjks
Summary: "I guess the famous Weasley blush doesn't fade with age." / Or, Draco and Ginny meet in King's Cross years after the war. Some things have changed, and some will always stay the same. DracoGinny.


a/n: I wrote this a long time ago and I actually kind of like it. Drinny was one of the first couples that I ever even shipped which doesn't make sense because they barely had any contact in the books. Oh well. Who cares about minor details?

**Disclaimer Time! **I don't own Harry Potter. Duh.

* * *

><p>Standing in King's Cross Station as an adult is a whole lot less intimidating than when you do it as a little first year.<p>

Still very intimidating, just not as much.

It was hard to move through the people packed so tightly together, so hard that Ginny accidentally elbowed about three people in the short distance of a couple yards.

"Geez, sorry!"

"Merlin! I'm such a klutz!"

"Dammit, I elbowed you in the boob, didn't I?"

When they finally reached a less crowded area, Harry's face was a bit red.

"Harry, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry said, laughing awkwardly.

Ginny let it go. She didn't really care, honestly.

Picking up their kids was always a fun time for Ginny. She got to see old friends from her days at Hogwarts, the ones that she missed do dearly. Sure, they stayed in touch at all, but nothing is ever the same after school. It's just different not seeing someone everday of your life. It takes some time to get use to.

Ginny was never good with change. Or surprises.

It's a surprise when she sees a blonde boy walk past them, cape billowing behind him in a way that would have made Snape sneer in jealousy had he been around. There was an air of arogance around the boy, an air that Ginny had swallowed quite a lot of when she was around Malfoy.

_(It kind of feels like squirting lemons on a wound that should really just be fucking healed by now.)_

His kid was almost exactly like Draco, so much that it was kind of frightening. They had the same slicked back blonde hair and, from what she could glimpse, the same gray eyes.

There was only one difference, one that had certainly not been suspected by Ginny.

"I didn't know that Malfoy's boy was in Gryffindor."

Harry looks back at her, worried. When he sees that her expression is just one of mild interest and surprise, his expression softens greatly. He's still not so sure how he feels about the fact that Ginny and Draco had a _thing._

_(it was so much more than that, though)_

Ginny isn't really sure how she feels about it, either.

"I was surprised, too. Albus and him are great friend."

Ginny's eyes went buggy, "What? You never told me that!"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, I did."

She couldn't see herself blocking out anything that had to do with Malfoy, but it was possible. Harry probably briefly mentioned it while she was ignoring him. She ignored him a lot lately.

Not that Harry needed to know that, of course.

"Oh, I must have forgotten. Sorry."

Harry seemed confused at her sudden change of mood. He didn't notice as Ginny's eyes followed the man strutting behind him, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

It's Malfoy.

_(Draco, Draco, Draco)_

Malfoy.

He still looked exactly the same, so much that she felt tugs of jealousy. She was still quite beautiful for her age, but Malfoy was just ridiculous. He could probably still pass for a mature seventh year. She'd bet some of the girls were even excitedly chit chatting about the new boy touring King's Cross.

_(Well step off. He's mine)_

Their eyes met, but only for a second.

There was no emotion on either of their faces.

"Oh look, there's Katie! We should go chat with her..."

"You go ahead." Ginny said, hardly pay attention.

Harry looked hesitant to go. At that second, Draco spared a glanced back at the two of them.

Ginny cupped Harry's cheeks and smashed their lips together, easily convincing herself that it was the Hogwart's Train hormones and the fact that Katie still had a better figure than she did. Yeah, that's why she did it.

Just as Harry was getting into it, Ginny quickly pulled away.

He grabbed her by the hips and brought her close to him, mumbling in her ear, "I'll be right back."

She grasped the collar of his shirt, meeting Draco's wondering eyes, "Hurry."

Then he left.

It seemed that everyone in the station slowly seemed to fade away until only two were left. At first, Ginny thought that Draco was coming towards her. In reality, she was walking towards him. She briefly wondered if he still wore the same cologne.

She was about a foot away when she finally smelt it. It was even better than she remembered.

She felt butterflies in her stomach.

(_For Pete's Sake, she was too old for this shit.)_

"Hello Ginny."

The greeting was so... normal. There was no passion or lust, no sign of hate or love. He almost seemed bored with her. The thought of that was enough to make her insides churn. She hated to say that she wanted him to spend his whole life hung up on her and never move on, but that's kind of how she'd hoped things would be.

"Malfoy."

He raised an elegant blonde brow, "Back to that, are we?"

"I didn't know we ever left it."

"Hmm..." He murmured, "You're still immature as ever."

"Am not!" She shouted, probably in the least mature way possible. She felt all the blood rush to her face. She really was still a child.

"I guess the famous Weasley blush doesn't fade with age." He noted, his tone becoming only slightly more pleasant at the way her face became the shade of strawberries.

"But it looks like hair does." She snapped. His hair was _just _starting to show signs of receding. She wouldn't have even noticed if she wasn't so use to running her fingers through it. She would have thought that it would be greasy and hard from all the product that he used in it, but it was always the opposite. Sometimes it was even softer than her own.

His eyes darkened. Kind of like an oncoming storm. It was dangerous... and kind of sexy, to be honest.

_(Marriage is for a life time)_

Dammit.

"Watch your tongue, Weasley."

"My tongue can do whatever it wants to do!"

She's great at coming up with insults, except when she's around Draco. Everything seems to become so befuddled when she can smell his cologne and feel his breath on her face.

He smirked, "I do remember your tongue being particularly talented at most things."

Ginny assumed that her face looked like a tomato.

"Marriage is for a life time." She mumbled under her breath, more to herself than to Draco.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Ginny said.

He didn't press the issue.

"You and Harry seem very... happy."

"We are." Ginny agreed, and she really meant it. Harry got on her nerves a lot and he stepped on her toes when they danced, but she loved him. It wasn't often that you actually married your first crush.

"That's good."

Ginny had a feeling that he actually meant it.

"How are you and..." She couldn't think of the name. The girl had been in her year and quite shy. Not the kind of person that you would expect to marry a guy like Malfoy. She'd probably know it if she hadn't tried so hard to erase that name from her memory over the past couple years.

"Astoria and I got a divorce."

Ginny felt her heart fall to her toes. She didn't want to sound conceited, but what if he got the divorce because he still loved her?

She mentally shook her head. She doubted that he even loved her in the first place. He probably just got mad at Astoria for getting more sexual gratification from a book than her own husband.

_(Ha... you should hook her up with Hermione. They'd make great friends.)_

"I'm sorry."

Draco shrugged, uncaring.

Ginny caught sight of Harry and Katie. It looked like her raven haired husband was wrapping their conversation up. If he saw her and Draco together, she'd never hear the end of it.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but..." She bit her bottom lip, "It was kind of nice to see you again, Draco."

Ginny turned around to leave, only stopping when Draco grabbed her by the arm. It wasn't a rough pull, just a simple little tug.

She almost thought that she heard the word "Stay."

"Yeah?" She asked.

His mouth opened to say something, but then he didn't.

"Just... bye."

And then he left her go.


End file.
